chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay: (Free Join) The Ultimate Prototype
A story of a young hedgehog designed to be the ultimate lifeform before Shadow the Hedgehog. Will he be used for good or evil? Tune in to find out. Rules #No Godmodding #No recolors for the moment (unless they are good ones.) #Have fun! Characters/Heroes *Spines the Hedgehog *Maria Robotnik *Prof. Gerald Robotnik *Shine the Hedgehog *Fetalia the Dark *Joseph the Wolf *Brittney the Bat *Reggie the Bat *Jimmy Canvas *Tammy Watercolor *Bluray the Fox *Plasma the Hedgefox *Surge the Hedgehog *Siren the Hedgehog *Falco the Eagle *Sunshine the Budgie *Boombomb the Hedgehog *James the Blue Jay *Jeff the Cockatiel *Sena the Hedgehog Characters/Neutral *Quills the Hedgehog *Drake the Hedgebat *Maya the Echidna *Clyde O'Donnell *Angel Caroso *Kyle Oikonny *Ivy Prower *Sear the Hedgecat *Jack the Hedgecoon *Ariana the Robocaw (Being created by Sunshine) *VICE the Death Characters/Villains *Julius the Black Murderer *Medusa the Succubus *Clara the Fox *Alan the Grizzly Bear *Jake the Cat *Gentun the Ninjafox Chapter 1: Release (an object is seen hurtling towards Earth. It seems to be a stasis pod.) Plasma: Hmm.... (the stasis pod crashes into the Earth, causing a massive earthquake) Plasma: *smashes his fists in the ground to hold on, but to no avail* He flies back and luckily hits a tree preventing him from flying off* (GUN is sent in to investigate.) Spines: (is knocked unconsius by the impact) Soldier: Sir, a young hedgehog is in a stasis pod! Someone: Get him outta there! (someone lifts Spines out of the stasis pod.) Spines: (slowly wakes up.) News Guy: This just in: A gray hedgehog who fell out of a stasis pod has revealed himself! Please stay tuned. Jane & Brittney: (watching the news; staring at the image of teh hedgehog) GUN Agent: Is he ok? Gun Agent 2: Not sure? News Guy: Please stay tuned to this exciting story! Brittney: He's pretty cute! Jane: I know, right, sis? News Guy: This just in, the grey hedgehog has just regained consiusness. What's your name, son? Spines: I'm Spines... Spines the Hedgehog. (weakly gives the news guy a thumbs-up.) Jane: Ooh... That hedgehog is cute! Joseph: Hey, girls what's up? Jane: Check this out! Joseph: (looks at the news) (Joseph sees that Spines crash-landed on the planet.) Jane: It's a hedgehog! Chapter 2: Love at First Sight News Guy: You heard it here first, folks! It's Spines the Hedgehog, a new citizen here at Mobius! Jane: And damn, is he hot? Spines: (thumbs-up'ing to the cameras.) News Guy: It's Spines the Hedgehog! We'll have a personal interview with him later in the brodcast. Brittney & Jane: (sigh lovingly) -Surge is seen leaning up against the wall in the back of the room, with Jane and Brittney- Surge: -scoffs silently- Falco: (looking at the TV) Sup Surgery-Doo. What you think of the newbie? Spines: (talking with the news guy about his interest in girls. A description of Brittney and/or Jane pops in there.) Plasma: *watches Spines from afar* I don't like this guy...something isn't right... (Darkblood: Bluray, Spines is a good guy, ok?) Surge: -growing annoyed- News Guy: And there you have it, folks! Brittney & Jane: (blushing) Spines: (gives up last thumbs-up to the camera before dashing off.) Surge: -annoyed- ...Hmph. (the 4 of them hear a Sonic Boom around their block.) Joseph: Huh? Spines: (rushes by and gives them all a peace sign.) Catch ya later! Surge: ....Hmph. (Spines finally stops running at Green Hill Zone.) Spines: Whew! That was a great workout. Wonder if anyone followed me here? (looks behind him) Nope. (starts to run around the loop-de-loops and kill the badniks.) Brittney: Oh, come on Surgy! Give him a break! Spines: (After killing the Badniks, Spines runs back to the neighborhood.) Surge: Meh... Spines: (skids) Didn't take me long to get back here. (Boombomb lurks nearby and realises other stuff is going on) Boom: Well looky over here... Spines: (sees a house nearby.) Brittney: Pweeeeaaaase....? Spines: (sees Britt and nosebleeds) Boom: (follows closely, but discreetely, as the CIA sent him on a mission) Surge: You can go with whoever you want. You said it yourself. -shrugs- Spines: (walks over.) Boom: *rolls fastly, cracking a branch* (Plasma doesn't know yet.) Spines: (walks over to Brittney) H-h-h-hi, I'm Spines... Boom: ... *creeps round, behins the house* Category:Roleplay Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Darkblood's Roleplays